User blog:Patts9009/The Finale --Epic Patts Battles of History
Before Note What you are about to read is absolutely true. All of it. None is a lie, much like the cake. The cake's a lie... Enjoy. Beat Battle Anton: Listen up, Mr. Sensitive, your reign is officially over. Especially since you can’t get a girl, or even talk to her. I have seen pedophiles have better luck than you. Autumn has no feeling, why can’t you move on, dude. Stop living in the shadows and start living your life. Waste days away thinking how you’ll never get a wife. But first, actually meet a girl will you? Come on. Like that, you’re never gonna win again AceAnton. Brandon: Oh, stop it. You can’t get any more women than me. Whenever you talk to them, they introduce their knee. For the record, I have meet girls, each shaking their hips. Hallie, Cassidy; best of all; I met them on a cruise ship. So try to square up to that. Oh, that’s right. You can’t. The only thing your weak, feeble mind can do is rant. Crying about every little thing will get you nowhere. Instead of crying, try to be a man and fix your hair. Anton: Look who’s talking. You cried because you got beat. By a girl, to say the least. Oh, you hurt by that heat? Then stay outta the kitchen, on second thought, As you belong there, since you still haven’t fought. Brandon: What must I fight? It’s exactly what I don’t need to do. You’re a waste of time, no need to rhyme to beat you. You’re just another example of every “bad boy” there is. Thinking they’re so fly, that’s a lie; like that you got a “kiss.” *The battle was about to end when Don walks out in a suit. Don: Spiteful dipshits. This when you cut your foolish acts. Now get yourselves straights, and here are the facts. Mr. “Pompous,” want to look his best, even when he fails. He gets all depressed when yelled at, and then he wails. He is the perfect example of a cry baby as it may seem. But there’s the “man” there, who can’t work on a team. If he quit being a loner, he could be the best man alive. After this fact list, there is nothing left to help you survive. *Anton and Brandon look at each other then Don. Anton and Brandon: A: Okay, Godfather wannabe. Try to dis us, see what how it ends. B: You really think you can beat us, where you have no friends. A: At least we don’t try to outplay and outsmart other people, B: And since you are going to come back at us, we’re all equal. A: Except for you, you’re the wretched man with no plan of action. B: When your “plans” do fail, horribly, what is up with that reaction? Bo: Oh! Right! You realize that you’re nothing of what you believed! Bo: Now go ahead and tell the whole Wikia of what you’ve achieved! Who won? Anton Brandon Don Category:Blog posts